Jade
, Jeager in the English dub, is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman: Nisei (Ultimate Muscle). He is voiced by Kenji Nojima, Fumiko Orikasa (young)/Wayne Grayson (US)/Jose Manuel Cantor (Latin America). About *Classification: Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Germany *Age: 17 *Height: 187 cm/6'1" *Weight: 93 kg/206.67lbs *Choujin Kyoudo: 950,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Red Rain of Berlin, Beefcake Hammer, Brocken's Repatriation *Tag Teams: Kid and Jade (Team AHO/Beauty Blondes (tag team name in Gamecube and PS2 Kinnikuman games)), Super Trinities (Scarface) *Trainer: Brocken Jr. *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 29 (disguised), 30; Anime episode 17 (disguised), 19 A German New Generation Choujin, first introduced as a member of Generation EX. His nickname is "Berlin's Green Arrow", as he wears a green uniform and bicyclist's helmet. He is the student of the Legend Brocken Jr., whom he refers to as , and uses his trademark Red Rain of Berlin. An orphan, he was raised by an eldery couple, who were subsequently slain by a trio of anti-superhuman thugs. This incident was what inspired Jade to seek Brocken's guidance in becoming a champion for those unable to defend themselves. In the English dub of the anime, he is later revealed to be Brocken's son, though this is not the case in the English manga. Rinko has feelings for both Mantaro and Jade, which sometimes causes a humorous love triangle between Jade, Rinko, and Mantaro. Techniques ; : Inherited from his Lehrer Brocken Jr., Jade releases a handblade at high speed and slices his opponent's body. He also has a stronger version where his hand is on fire during the technique. Renamed Red Rain of Pain in the English dub. ; : Jade shifts behind his opponent, raises one of their legs and crosses their arms around it before executing a leaping suplex. ; : Taught to Jade by Brocken in place of the Red Rain of Berlin after the Jikan Choujin altered history by severing his left arm. Jade tranforms his left leg into a giant sickle and attacks his opponent. Because it was developed by a one-armed Brocken, Jade has to bind his left arm behind his back with a cloth before he performs the technique. ;SSD : Jade graps the opponent in a vertical suplex lift, jumps in the air and then performs a piledriver to the canvas. ; : Used in the V-Jump manga. The ridge of Jade's helmet extends and strikes the opponent. ; : Used in the V-Jump manga. After knocking his opponent into the air with the Helm Schwanz, Jade jumps up and strikes their neck, slamming them into the canvas. ; : Used in the V-Jump manga. A shield appers from Jade's arm protector. ; : Used in the V-Jump manga. Jade spins the Kreis Schild and sclices up the opponent. ; : After being thrown, Jade uses the momentum of that throw and torques his body to deliver a powerful kick with the heel of his foot. Dubbed the Heel Hammer in the English manga. ;German Suplex : Story Prehistory Jade has never known his real parents. For most of his early childhood he was raised by a kind old German couple. But one day when he was out buying groceries, they were beaten to death by Anti-Choujin thugs. Their last request was that he grow up and live an honest life. Orphaned again, Jade searches out the strongest Choujin in Germany, Brocken Jr., hoping to be trained by him. When he finds him, Brocken is living as a drunk and is uninterested in doing anything to help himself, much less for someone else. But when Jade shows off how strong he already is without any training, Brocken changes his mind and sobers up. Over the next few years Jade goes through intense training and befriends a husband and wife who run a butcher shop. They supply him with support and extra sausage with his orders. Jade's training consists of karate chopping a scalding hot cauldron (Red Rain of Berlin training), doing reverse push ups with Brocken on his back, and running through the rain with a temple bell tied to his waist by a rope. One day during one of his runs he collapses, causing Brocken to ask him why he pushes himself so hard. Jade then tells him about his adoptive parents. Brocken assumes this means Jade is motivated by hate, so he slaps him around and tells him they were born with their powers in order to serve those weaker than them. Jade then headbutts Brocken in the gut and says that he wants to live out their dying wish by to doing just that, convincing Brocken that Jade has a pure heart. At age 14, he enrolls in the Hercules Factory. HF Second Year Replacement Matches Jade, Clioneman, Dead Signal, and Scarface are all second semester graduates of the Hercules Factory. He and the others are to be reserve fighters for when the Muscle League is out of action, but due to the weak and laziness of the first semester graduates, Jade's team is instead going to be replacing them. Jade and the others surprise the first generations as they quickly defeat their opponents in the final test. Jade defeats Buffaloman with his SSD. As Jade and the others are deployed to Japan, Jade immediately interrupts Mantaro's date and flees, giving Mantaro a warning of what is to become. A tournament is being held, and Jade will be replacing Gazelleman. Their match is in a football field, on top of the Hand of Hercules (seen in the beginning arc of the series). The tickets for his match are also sold out, both wrestlers being very popular. During their match Jade humiliates Gazelle for being "lazy and fat." This gives Jade the advantage, and he sends many quick blows to Gazelle, as Jade drops his memento, which is a small skull given to him by Brocken Jr. As Jade crawls around the arena looking for it, he begins to get pummeled and taunted by Gazelleman. After exchanging words and breaking out of holds, Jade unleashes his Red Rain of Berlin, and defeats Gazelle, cutting him in half. Jade is the victor and will advance into the next round. The audience is awed by Jade's surprising move, but Brocken Jr. is angry at Jade for showing his ace during the first rounds, because using that move will give the others ways to figure out how to counter it and his relationship to Jade. During Scarface's match against Terry the Kid, everyone complains about Scarface being a cheater, but Jade explains that Scar never really paid any attention to their lessons at the Hercules Factory. As Scar lands many brutal moves on Kid, Jade tries to get him to stop, but it doesn't work. As Scar's true form is revealed, Jade becomes puzzled at why he would hide his identity. During the ceremony for the Choujins that made it to the semi-finals, Jade is nowhere to be found, as he is busy training. Brocken then arrives in Jade's place and explains his past. During the semi-final match with Mantaro vs. Clioneman, Jade is there to witness the match. As Mantaro gets the upperhand after being supported by the power of friendship, Jade runs to cheer on Clioneman (after hearkening Brocken's words), hoping the power of friendship would help his friend. Clione tells Jade to stop being a fool, just as Clione is defeated. Before Clione is brought to the hospital, Jade stands by his comrade, showing concern. Scarface tells Jade to stop being a fool and to not worry about Clione, because he is weak. Jade gets angry and socks Scar Face right in the jaw, sending him back. Right then, Clione calls to Jade. He says that Scarface is right, that there is nothing he can do for him now, but that he saved his life in the ring. Jade is puzzled so Clione explains that when Mantaro's friends were cheering him on, they gave Mantaro power, while Crione's drained. It was only when Jade began to cheer for him, that he was able to at least lose with some dignity. He mentions that he was too proud to accept the help while he was in the ring, but realizes the power of friendship now. Jade starts to shed tears and Scarface rags on him again, they begin to argue. Before Jade's match against Scarface, a cement ring is created, causing Brocken Jr. to freak out. Jade manages to calm him down, being explained by Meat that Brocken had a terrible Concrete Deathmatch against Ramenman at the 21st Choujin Olympics. It was not only a failed attempt at revenge (Ramenman had killed his father at the last Olympics), but it was also his very first loss, after 200 victories. As Jade's match begins, he charges at Scarface and sends him a flurry of kicks. Scar dodges all the attacks and attempts to slam Jade into the cement, but Jade counters and manages to slam Scarface into the cement instead. After a couple of brutal moves used on each other, Jade finds himself in a choke sleeper hold, and begins to lose power, just as he hears a familiar voice coming from the crowd. He sees that it is the couple that gave him free sausage back when he was younger and training with Brocken. This support gives Jade the power he needs to break out of the hold and slam his foot into Scarface. The match continues on with more brutal moves, as Scar eventually gets the upperhand once again, this time using psychological warfare. He not only gets the crowd to support his cheating ways on the basis that "The d.M.p won't fight fairly, so it is best to get used to it", but he also convinces Jade that the Anti-Choujin thugs who killed his adoptive parents were hired by Brocken in a plot to make Jade his student. Jade goes made with rage and even slices Scar's chest with the Red Rain of Berlin. When Brocken tries to get him to calm down, Jade snaps at him and calls him selfish and unforgivable. He directs his anger towards Scar as if he were the one that killed his parents and tries the Beefcake Hammer, but Scar reverses it into a Beefcake Hammer of his own, causing Jade's helmet to begin to crack. As Jade continues to disobey Brocken, the old couple then tell him that they too once believed that Brocken was too harsh and using Jade to gain the glory he never achieved. But one day they saw Brocken at the grave of Jade's adoptive parents, swearing that he will raise Jade to live out their dying wish. Jade then apologizes to his Lehrer, who is all too ready to forgive him (in the English dub it is said that Brocken Jr. is his real father). By now, though, it is too late, and Scar removes Jade's Red Rain of Berlin by ripping his arm off. Jade, finding himself 'unworthy' to defeat Scarface, gets caught in the Ultimate Scar Buster, and is defeated, also getting his helmet destroyed. Even though Jade now sees Scarface as an enemy, he still wishes him good luck in the finals, for old times' sake. During Mantaro's match in the finals against Scar Face, Jade's skull is being worn by Mantaro. Halfway through the match, Scar Face is revealed to be part of the DMP, who's real name is Mars, and Mantaro is knocked out. As Scar Face is about to finish him off, the skull begins to glow, and Jade's soul takes control of Mantaro's body. Jade, inside of Mantaro, battles Scar Face for a bit. As Mantaro becomes conscious, he and Jade's powers become one, and Mantaro unleashes Jade's Red Rain of Berlin, slashing Scar Face. Using teamwork, they manage to get an upperhand on Scar Face, until Scar Face knocks the Skull out of Mantaro's grasp, leaving Mantaro on his own. After Mantaro finally defeats Scar Face, Jade is able to recover in peace. Choujin Olympics: The Resurrection The Choujin Crown has been revived, giving Chojins from all around the universe to compete. During the preliminaries, Jade defeats his opponent, Hoffman, who is dressed as a dog, by putting him in a hold, and becomes the champion of Germany. Jade defeats his opponent in the next preliminary round in a rock, paper, scissors match. The next round of the preliminaries is a game of Beach Flags taking place at a beach, using three chojin at a time, and the goal is to save a falling damsel. Jade is one of the last three to go, having to go against his friend Terry the Kid and another Chojin named Bandolis. He gets some quick advice from Brocken jr, and then makes a good start on the race, keeping up with Terry the Kid, as Bandolis kicks up a sand wall in front the duo. After breaking through the sand wall, Kid and Jade both do a spin kick on Bandolis, taking him down. Kid and Jade are neck to neck, as Kid notices a little boy struggling to swim in the ocean. Terry leaves the race, telling Jade to catch the damsel. Jade, having no time to question, catches the damsel and wins the race, advancing to the next round. Wondering why the Kid left the race, he and the others see that he rescued a little boy from drowning in the ocean. As Jade goes to greet the Kid about the good deed, the Kid shrugs him off. Jade watches as the Kid walks away in shame. The last round for the preliminaries arrives, being a three-legged race. Every chojin is being paired with a normal human, and Jade is paired with Rinko! Being the girl Mantaro likes, he is humorously jealous about the pairings. Jade and Rinko work together throughout the race, cooperating like a team. Rinko listens to Jade's lead the whole time. Part-way through the race Jade gets in a quick fight with Ilioukhine, but the combatants stop so they can hurry and finish the race. Jade and Rinko finish the race third, coming in right after Ilioukhine and Meat. (Poison Six Pack saga happens here) Before his match with Ricardo, Jade and Mantaro talk in Jade's locker room about certain things, Rinko being one of them. Before Jade leaves for his match, he tells Mantaro he would like to try a bowl of his mother's Karubi-Don. As Ricardo gets the upper hand, Jade begins to doubt himself, but Jr. convinces him otherwise; the pain he is going through right now is nothing compared to pain he went through as a boy, it's only in his mind. Realizing this, Jade gains the upper hand. After Ricardo is revealed to be a member of the Demon Making Plant, Jade starts to get beaten. With the cheers from Mantaro, his teammates, and the crowd, Jade realizes he must find strength in his friends and family. Ricardo, now the Lord Of Darkness, mocks him, saying he is weak as he is looking to the crowd for his strength. Losing his temper, Jade breaks off the back part of his helmet, and goes for a Red Rain of Berlin, which Ricardo easily avoids. Jade is then suffocated by Ricardo's chains, and then placed in Ricardo's Brazilian Nut Cracker. Despite Rinko throwing in Jade's towel, Ricardo completes the move, and Jade loses the match, and is knocked out. Before being place in the ambulance, Mantaro runs to Jade's side, saying "Karubi-Don", making Jade wake up for a short time. Mantaro promises to beat Ricardo, and wishes Jade a full recovery. (more to come) The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) After the Chojin preliminaries were done with, a team of evil Chojin known as the Poison Six Pack kidnap Rinko, Tamaki, and Keiko. Jade and the other Seigi Chojin go to rescue them. He is paired up with Terry the Kid in a tag team match against Dazzle and The Protector, and they must rescue Tamaki. Their battle is being held in a forest. The match begins with Terry the Kid vs. The Protector. Throughout the beginning of the fight, Kid has the upperhand on Protector until interference from Dazzle. Jade calls for the Kid to tag him in, but because of the Kid being wanting to work independently, he chooses not to. As the Kid ends up in a hallucination due to the Protector and Dazzle being cheaters, Jade finally jumps in to take them on. As Jade uses the Red Rain of Berlin on Protector, Dazzle explains that it doesn't affect him because of his armor. Jade then finds himself being crushed by Protector's size. The match goes on with heavy blows on the characters, until Kid and Jade finally get their act together and work together as a team. Jade uses his Red Rain of Berlin on their opponents, while Terry the Kid uses Calf Branding. After the duo uses many synchronized moves and working together as a team, they manage to outsmart their opponents, causing the Protector to end up hallucinating from Dazzle's hypnosis. The arena eventually breaks, revealing a hole that Terry the Kid and Jade fall in. As they work together, they manage to escape the hole and finish off Dazzle and The Protector. Kid uses his Calf Branding technique and slams Dazzle out-cold, while Jade unleashes his Red Rain of Berlin and slashes The Protector. With the enemies defeated, Kid and Jade are victors, and Tamaki is rescued. Throughout the rest of the arc Jade is supporting his team with encouragement. Near the end of the arc, Jade helps the others in catching Mantaro and Rinko from falling. At the end, he and the others are getting hyped up about Mantaro and Rinko, who are supposedly about to kiss. Strangely enough, Jade is the only one to turn away from the scene as the others watch. Demon Seed Arc When Reborn Ashuraman and the Demon Seed separate Meat's body in order to revive General Terror, Jade joins forces with Check Mate to help Kevin Mask train for his match against Voltman. Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc Jade is one of the Time Warp 8 and travels back in time to the days of the Legends (right after the Dream Choujin Tag Arc conclusion) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased from time. During the construction of the timeship he is made leader of Team 2, who are to retrieve the spherical section of the Fujiyama TV headquarters for the cockpit of the ship. Amongst his team are Seiuchin and Check Mate. On the day of departure, Rinko sneaks into his bag without his knowledge. On the ship he is placed in charge of the impulse engines. Upon arrival and after successfully saving Robin Mask, Jade sees a young Brocken Jr. and tries to convince him that he and the New Generation are not evil. Unfortunately, when Mantarou accidentally knocks Alisa into the path of the Time Choujin's Death Watch Branding, Lightning thanks him for the "support", convincing the Legends that they are in league with one another. When the Ultimate Choujin Tag Tournament is announced, Jade teams up with Scarface to form the (named after them excelling at three things: Technique, Strength, and Looks). Before they can have their first round match against the Hell Expansions (Neptuneman and Seiuchin), a reserve match is announced, pitting Brocken Jr. and Geronimo against the Time Choujins. The match ends with Brocken's arm being sliced off (similar to Jade's fight with Scarface) and then becoming a victim of the Death Watch Branding. As Brocken is being carried away on a stretcher, Jade speaks with him and gains his trust. The Super Trinites then fought the Hell Expansions. Jade had dedicated the fight to his Lehrer Brocken and carried a photo of them together on his person. Jade had a hard time fighting feral Seiuchin without thinking of the old Seiuchin, causing him to leave himself open for attacks. Just as Jade got his head together and tried fighting Seiuchin for real, his handblade wouldn't transform. He paniced and violently shook his hand around, causing his photo to fall out. He looked at the photo and saw that it had changed: Brocken now had a wooden arm with a hook hand. After a brutal beatdown from Neptuneman, Jade tagged Scarface in. As Scar's assault became increasingly brutal, Jade begged him to back off and tag in. Jade then began to recover new memories. Because of his wooden arm, Brocken was never able to teach Jade the Red Rain of Berlin. He was, however, able to teach him another technqiue in which he transforms his leg into a sickle. After Jade is finally tagged in, he rips his shirt up and ties one arm behind his back. He then performs the technique, rolling wildly around the ring and cutting up everything in his path. After Scarface is defeated by the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber Jade continues to fight but is blinded by Neptuneman and Seiuchin's Mask the End. After once again trying to reach out to Seiuchin's humanity, he is defeated by the Optical Fiber Cross Bomber. Fortunately, his face manages to stay on and he suffers only a broken neck. (more to come) Career Information ;Nicknames * * ;Championships *Stuttgart Choujin Martial Arts Grand Champion *Bremen Choujin Boxing Champion *European Choujin Heavyweight Champion *1st Kinnikuman Nisei popularity contest (2nd place) *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (4th Place) ;Titles *Hercules Factory Second Year No. 7 Student *Generation EXcellent *The 8 Time Warp Choujin ;Profile *Submitted by: Takashi Hama (濱 貴司) of Osaka *Theme Song: by Kenji Nojima ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Buffaloman (SSD) *O Gazelleman (Red Rain of Berlin) *X Scarface (Ultimate Scar Buster) *O Hoffman (Red Rain of Berlin) (Anime: Beefcake Hammer) *X Ricardo (Torture Slash) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle Millennium) (V-Jump) *X The Doomman (Armageddon Hammer) (V-Jump) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) :Team Aho (Terry the Kid) *O Dazzle and The Protector (Simultaneous Red Rain of Berlin and Calf Branding) (anime only) :Super Trinites (Scarface) *X Hell Expansions (Optical Fiber Cross Bomber) Category:New Generation Idol Choujin Category:Brocken Clan Category:Hercules Factory Second Year Graduate Category:Generation EX Jade (Anime Only) Category:The 8 Time Warp Choujin Category:Characters from Germany